


Green-eyed monster.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Jealousy, Slightly Out Of Character, mentions of past romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “I’m jealous, Jason.”
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes
Comments: 28
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those things that I started to write and then got carried away with. Some times I think it's half decent, other times I feel like it's the most out of character thing I have ever written. However, I still wanted to share it. Any and all mistakes are mine and if it is really that bad, then I will probably take it down :)

Mandy tried not to glare, she forced a smile, sipped her drink, and watched aimlessly as the various occupants of the bar enjoyed their night. Drifting in and out of her thoughts, nodding to the bar staff every so often for a refill, waiting for the right time to slip off the bar stool and sneak out without anyone noticing. 

“I’m heading home in a few minutes if you’d like a ride.” Blackburn said, appearing at the side of her.

It wasn’t unusual, most of the team would offer her a ride or to share a cab. Not that she couldn’t look after herself, but even still, she thought it was sweet of them all.

“Thank you, but I’m going to stick around, I’ll call a cab.” 

Eric nodded, but stayed out for a moment. “I don’t mean to pry,” 

“But you’re about to?” Mandy asked with a slight smile.

“Is everything okay between you and Jason? Things seemed a little tense between you two on the base.” 

Mandy took a quick sip of her drink, “Just the usual stresses of the job. Honestly, it’s nothing to worry about, we’re both capable of being professional.” 

Blackburn nodded slowly, and Mandy could tell by the look on his face that he didn’t believe her, but he never said anything more on the subject. Instead, he double checked that she didn’t need a ride home and once he knew she was certain, made his way to the door. 

The next person who took the seat next to her was Ray, at first, he sipped his beer, watching those around them, seemingly waiting for a dip in the chatter before he began a conversation.

“Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you, or are we going to sit her and pretend everything is fine?” 

Mandy smiled a little, she knew the team often forgetting they knew her as well. Ray was the someone she wouldn’t think of lying to, he knew her far too well, and so far, the advice he’d offered had always been appreciated. 

“It’s personal,” She told him quickly, “Not worth talking about.” 

“Hey,” Ray bumped her shoulder a little, “If the team are my brothers, that makes you my sister, so, I am all here to listen, personal or not. Mandy, you’re not fine and I know that for a fact, might as well talk to me about it.” 

“Did Jason ever tell you about what happened between me and him?” Despite her job, she found Ray was one of the few people she could easily open up to. 

Ray took a sip of his beer, “He mentioned it, but even without that it was clear something happened between you two. Is that what this is about?” 

“I’m supposed to be an analyst, a good one, I am supposed to be emotionless, the only thing that matters is the mission, yet here I am, sulking in a bar because one of my closest friends has found a woman he’s happy with.” 

Ray glanced over to where the rest of the team were sitting, including Jason and Natalie. 

“He still cares about you.” 

Mandy raised an eyebrow, “He asked you to come and check on me?” 

Ray nodded. “Look, Mandy, I know what happened, and I am not here to judge you or to judge him, because I love and respect the both of you, but you and I both know this will never just be personal,” 

“The work we do.” Mandy cut him off. “You think I should talk to him about it? Hey Jason, we had a brief fling, called it off for the sake of our jobs, but now I can’t stand to see you with someone else, oh, and here's the target package, we’re off to Syria.” 

Ray shook his head, although he was smiling. He waited a moment before putting a hand on her knee. He would sit there and listen to her until the sun came up, but there was something in her voice, hurt, upset, something, that made him realise she didn’t want to have this conversation. 

“I’m here if you need me, Mandy.” 

She finally looked at him, nodding a little. “Thank you, Ray, really.” 

He took that as his cue to leave and Mandy let out a breath, making a mental note to speak to him tomorrow, tell him she’d had one too many, that she shouldn't have said anything, apologise for making things awkward. She was fine, Jason could date whoever he wanted, she should be happy for him.

She was halfway through her fourth drink of the evening when Jason finally sat next to her. She was hoping she would have quietly slipped out by the time he found a break in the team’s conversation, that this could be avoided all together. 

“Saw you talking to Ray earlier, everything alright?” 

She watched him as he got the bartender's attention, lifting his bottle of beer - an unspoken way of asking for another. 

“Yeah,” She nodded, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, was more concerned about you, sitting here on your own. I thought you’d be owning Clay at a trivia quiz by now.”

She chuckled, shaking her head, glancing over to the table, “I’ll give the kid a night off, he deserves it.” 

Jason shook his head, “Somethings up, Mandy.” 

She knew she could play dumb, but instead she sipped her drink quietly. She didn’t know what to say, and she knew that he wasn’t the type of man to have these conversations, although she didn’t want to, she was using that to her advantage. If she sat still enough, quiet enough, they would either maintain the silence, someone would interrupt them, or he would excuse himself back to the table. 

“You don’t like Natalie.” He said after a few moments. 

“I don’t remember saying that. You introduced her once, weeks ago,” 

“And now she’s here and you’re drinking alone at the bar, staring into space.” 

Mandy chuckled, “I didn’t feel like embarrassing Clay, joining in with Sonny’s singing or discussing the latest development in field medicine with Trent. It’s been a long few days, Jason.” 

Jason nodded. “I’m here if you want to talk, Mandy. About anything, even what’s going on between Natalie and I.”

She didn’t answer him back, simply nodded before he thanked the bartender for his beer and headed back over to his table. 

She downed the rest of her drink before asking for another. Jason was right, something was up. The green-eyed monster, it was wide awake this evening. Mandy hoped that another drink would send it back off to sleep.

“Drinks on the house.” The woman behind the bar told her. “Looks like you need it tonight.” 

“Jealousy is one evil bitch.” Mandy told her with a smile.

She hated herself for it. Hated herself for drinking, for not going home, for sitting by herself and not forcing herself to engage. She was hung up on the past, but with her job, she didn’t have time for emotions and tonight, she’d decided to let this one sit with her, share her drink, take over her thoughts. 

Yeah, tomorrow she’d be happy for Jason and Natalie and whatever they had, but tonight she would sit with that green-eyed monster they called jealousy. Tonight, she would glare in their direction, and drown her sorrows and self pity in alcohol - tomorrow, she would smile, because just like she had told Blackburn earlier, she was a professional.

And she was also the one who ended it - regrettably. 

Taking another sip of her drink she willed herself not to cry. She didn’t have time for all her emotions to make an appearance. 

“Tomorrow.” She glanced to the side of her, Jason had once again sat down.

“What are you talking about, Jason?” 

“Tomorrow, I will pick you up, we will go for lunch and we will talk. Unless you want to tell me what’s wrong now?” He asked her.

Mandy shook her head, letting out a sigh. “It’s not important, like I said it’s been a long few days.” 

“We’ve been in tougher places, Mandy. Cut the crap, tell me what’s wrong.” 

Mandy avoided his eye for a moment, shaking her head again as she looked back at him, suddenly wishing she had stopped at her fourth drink and wasn’t feeling quite so confident as she was, with her emotions mixing with the alcohol she’d been drinking.

“I’m jealous, Jason.”

He just stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

“Of you and of her, and tonight I am letting myself be jealous and I am going to drink until I reach a point where I can fall into bed and sleep without thinking about anything else.”

Jason took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to say something, but Mandy cut him off.

She smiled only a little. “I am fine. I am having one night where I can feel something - you don’t need to worry about me, you don’t need to put me in a cab, you just need to go and enjoy your evening, while I enjoy mine.” 

“Okay.” Jason nodded. “Lunch, tomorrow I will pick you up.” 

Mandy nodded, instead of speaking she simply downed the rest of her drink before turning to Jason. “I’m going to call a cab and head home.” 

Just as she was about to walk off, she heard Jason call her, “Lunch, tomorrow.” 

“Lunch, tomorrow.” She repeated. Hoping that the green-eyed monster would have gone back into hibernation by then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m jealous of him. You like him, I see that. I’m jealous of him because he’s going to get the privilege of knowing you and of spending time with you. I’m jealous of him because he has a chance at being with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too out of character! Any and all mistakes are my own.

“Who’s the new guy?” Clay asked, but Jason didn’t take his eyes off the CIA liaison standing with Mandy. 

“Mike Phillips, CIA, temporarily assigned to assist Bravo.” Jason said, his voice firm and almost cold.

“Why? Mandy not coming with us?” 

Jason’s lips curved into the smallest smile, “Yeah, this guy is just tagging along.”

The thought of Mandy being back with them on a regular basis made him relax a little. Of course, to anyone else, having another CIA analyst would also make them relax, but not Jason. The moment he met the man - the moment he saw him next to Mandy - he disliked him.

“I can feel you glaring at him.” Ray said quietly, coming to stand next to Jason. 

“See how close he is. Mandy hates it when people invade her space.” 

Ray chuckled at the observation. “You need to let it go, brother, she looks fine to me, and you know Miss Ellis better than most. If that guy was standing too close and she didn’t like it, she’d have said something by now.” 

Jason bit back a sigh. 

“I thought things were good between you two. All that was in the past?”

Jason glanced over at his closest friend, knowing what he meant by ‘all that.’ 

“We are good, Ray. He’s just an analyst from D.C. one mission and then he’s gone. I’m just looking out for Mandy, it’s been a tough few weeks, she looks tired, just want to make sure that things are all good to go.” 

Ray shook his head, although he was smiling. “Jace, maybe I would believe that you’re all good with that guy being here if you weren’t standing there glaring at him.” 

Ray had a point, but Jason still didn’t move. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to show some authority or if he was making it clear - he didn’t even know what he was making clear. Ray was right, Mandy could look after herself, she didn’t need him to tell Mike Phillips to back off. 

Jason cursed under his breath, turning away. “One mission, then he’s gone.” He said it more to himself than Ray - he needed the reminder.

He didn’t want to be that kind of guy, but seeing Mandy laughing with someone else, he didn’t like that, he didn’t want to see that, and when he did see that, he knew he really was becoming that kind of guy.

Overprotective. Jealous. 

She wasn’t his. In all fairness she was never his to begin with, they were just simply together. 

“So,” Mandy’s voice pulled him out of the trance he was in. “You have officially scared the living daylights out of Mike.” 

She sat down next to him, in her usual spot. 

“I was just looking at the guy.”

Mandy chuckled. “You were glaring. Seriously, Jason, you couldn’t have made it more obvious that you don’t like him - you’ve not actually met him.”

“He likes you.” Jason told her, this time turning his head to look at her. 

“And that’s a reason to not like him?” Mandy questioned, lowering her voice.

Jason shook his head, taking a breath, he’d really said the wrong thing. 

“Not at all. I’m just pointing out that he likes you, you know, in case you didn’t realise.”

Mandy chuckled, glancing back at where Mike was sitting. “He’s been asking me on a date for weeks, I figured that he kinda liked me.” 

Jason’s head whipped around, looking at her again. “You going on this date?” 

Mandy raised an eyebrow, “Would that be okay with you?” He could hear the hint of sarcasm in her voice but made the decision to play along.

“I’m going to need all the details, time, location, I'll have one of the new guys check it out, make sure it’s secure, I’ll need his social security number, name of his last two employers and make sure that he has you home by midnight.” 

Mandy laughed while shaking her head. “I didn’t think you were the emotional type?” 

Jason hesitated, folding his arms across his chest. 

“I’m not. Not really. Certainly not here.” 

“Then why are you jealous?” Mandy asked, although she was smiling it was a serious question.

Jason looked at her for a moment, before shaking his head, giving her a half shrug.

“I’ll get back to you on that.” 

Neither of them commented on how Jason didn’t deny it. He personally didn’t see a point, she was right, he was jealous. And for some reason, he had no issue letting her know that. 

—————

“You deserve better.” Jason broke the silence between him and Mandy as they walked across the base.

Mandy frowned slightly, “I deserve better?” 

“Than him. Mike. You deserve better, you deserve someone who knows you, who supports you, who understands your job and your commitment.” Jason said, avoided eye contact.

Mandy stopped, waiting for him to do the same. He was a step or two ahead of her, and it felt like hours had passed before he turned around to look at her.

“Jason,” 

“I’m jealous of him. You like him, I see that. I’m jealous of him because he’s going to get the privilege of knowing you and of spending time with you. I’m jealous of him because he has a chance at being with you.”

“You had a chance, Jason.” Mandy shot back, quickly, her tone firm, but cold.

Jason winced at her words. Mainly because they were true. He’d had a chance at being with her. They’d called it off, a mutual decision, but let it be, he didn’t fight. She did. After they called it off, she would still call him, offer to cook dinner, help with the kids. She seemed prepared to give things another go - if he was.

“I’m sorry Mandy. I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

Mandy let out a laugh, but Jason could tell it was one of frustration and possibly annoyance. 

“I spend years trying to get you to open up, and to talk to me. Then I accept that it wasn’t you, you’re not one for deep and meaningful conversations Jason, and that was fine I accepted that. And now, now that someone shows some interest, you want to talk about your feelings?”

Jason shook his head. “No. I want you to go on this date, and get to know him, and be happy, Mandy.” 

Mandy took a breath. “And what about you?” 

Jason shrugged; he didn’t know what to say to that. He could feel himself getting angry at the whole conversation but knew if he said something, he would risk damaging his friendship with Mandy. 

“I will continue to be jealous, and once that feeling goes away, Mandy, I will be happy for you.” That was partly true - he would certainly try and be happy for her, but he would almost certainly be jealous.

Not jealous of her, but whoever had the privilege of being with her. 

“Jealousy is a bitch, Jason.” Mandy told him as they began walking again. A skill they had, the ability to fight, yet still get on, still trust each other, still care about each other. 

“That’s why they call it a green-eyed monster, Mandy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this, if you'd like to see more. And of course, if you have any ideas you'd like me to try and put into writing! (I am also working on another request too, so I am hoping to finish that soon!)


End file.
